Won't let go
by djem90
Summary: Izaya is always the one to find him, but he's had enough of it. Warnings: Izaya, implied death, implied self harm. Izaya x Shizuo


Title: - Won't let go

Rating: - T

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, implied death, implied self harm

Summary: - Izaya is always the one to find him, but he's had enough of it.

___A/N: One shot written for the prompt challenge 5._

_"'Cause when you're all alone and it's cold and there's no one to hold_

_When you're feeling lost, and there's nowhere, there's nowhere to go_

_When you're feeling sad, don't forget you can reach for my hand_

_When you're feeling down just remember I won't let you go"—Avril Lavigne- "Won't Let You Go" Thank you to BloodyRose2016 for the prompt._

Izaya leaned back against his chair, slim fingers barely touching the keys on the keyboard, as he typed. Just a bit more and...he was done. He saved the documents he had created under a file he had created for Shiki. His crimson gaze, dropping to the lower right hand of the screen. Good he had made it in time. He watched the number change.

Two of his phones rang out, sound vibrating through his office. He turned his gaze to the large window, looking down at his beloved humans. Most of them had headed home, sleeping in their beds. But he wasn't focused on his humans. His attention was on a certain blond protozoan.

The informant turned the phone over in his hand, listening to the alarm he had created. After all it was the same time every night. He pressed the button, turning it off, seeing the digital time flicker back at him. That left one more to deal with. The second wasn't an alarm, it was a tune he had heard, one his precious humans had mixed feelings about.

_Izaya, where are you? _He pulled the phone away from his ear, at the first sound of Shinra's panicked voice, shouting through the phone. So it was today as well, the situation had been interesting at first and now, it worried him, he the great informant was worried over a monster, not one of his humans. "Shinra, I was heading out now. He hasn't called?"

_No, Celty hasn't heard anything either. _Izaya rested the phone on his shoulder, while he logged off, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. Once he was done, he held the phone again. "Don't worry, I'll bring the protozoan back." He heard sigh on the other end of the line. _Don't do anything to him." _Izaya shook his head. "Good night, Shinra."

He ended the call, slipping the phone into his pocket,grabbing his keys and taking the time to look back out of the window. His perceptive gaze took in the tiny raindrops, making marks down the window. With a sigh, he left his apartment, taking the steps two at a time. What was the chances Shizu-chan hadn't thought to take an umbrella.

Izaya made his way through the streets, his mind fixed on one destination. No matter where the blond went, he would always turn up at the same place. The first time he had heard about the blond was from Celty, when she barged into his apartment, black shadows filling the room, slamming him against the wall. Her phone had been thrust into his face, while malice poured from her. She demanded to know what he had done to her fellow monster.

The second time, the crazy otaku Karisawa, had thrown up in front of him, barely missing his fur trimmed jacket. There was no sign of her usual peppiness, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, clinging to him, telling him to save Shizu-Shizu. Of course he had laughed at her, why would he save his enemy? Actually why would he need to? The blond was a monster, the strongest in Ikebukuro.

Dotachin had arrived, jumping out of the van, resting a hand on her shoulder. The sounds of a siren echoed across the streets as it made its way closer to where they had been. Outside Shizu-chan's apartment. That one had been a wake up call. Since then he took it upon himself to know where the blond was at all times.

Which was harder than he thought it would be. Usually he would only need to follow the path of destruction or step foot in Ikebukuro for the protozoan to come charging at him, like a feral animal. Yet even for him, the best informant, the blond was unpredictable. If he didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't.

Izaya pulled up his hood, as the rain got heavier bouncing off of the concrete. He looked up, seeing the sign he needed. The gates were still open, allowing him to move inside. His grip tightened around the knife in his pocket, walking past the gravestones. It had been the fourth time, he had tracked the blond to the grave yard. Not that he had told Shinra or Celty, they only knew he had found the blond and brought him back.

He made his way over to the newly dug grave, it had only been there a month. Sure enough, sitting there hunched looking like a drowned rat was the blond. He didn't bother calling out to him, he wouldn't get a response. Their game had been brought to a halt, the balance between them broken. Instead he moved closer and closer, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Shizu-chan. It's raining."

"Yeah." That was it, one word dull answers. He looked down, seeing the other was wearing his bartender uniform, nothing that he could use to cover his head. Following the blond's gaze he read the words engraved in the tombstone, he had read so many times. _Here lies Kasuka Heiwajima (Yuuhei Hanejima) Beloved actor, brother and son. _Followed by the date. His date of death, one month ago.

"His fans were here again. They left so many flowers." Izaya tightened his grip, trying to keep the conversation alive. "I'm glad. Cause when you're all alone and it's cold and there's no one to hold, you need someone. Kasuka. He was loved, he has all those people." Izaya looked up at the sky, they needed to get inside, he wasn't sure if monsters caught colds or not. But the one on his knees in front of him wasn't a monster at the moment. He was human. "What about you? Shizu-chan."

His breath caught, as Shizu-chan finally turned, moving like a broken robot, looking up at him with such a desolate gaze. "Shizu-chan. When you're feeling lost, and there's nowhere-" The blond let out a bitter laugh. "There's nowhere to go. He's gone and I can't go with him. I tried." Yeah, he knew that, the scars were still clear as day on his wrists.

"Stupid protozoan, you don't need to try and kill yourself, when you're feeling sad." He used the back of his damp sleeve to wipe the water dripping onto his nose. Enough. He was tired of this new predicament. It was time to end it. "Shizu-chan, we might hate each other. But don't forget you can reach for my hand."

He grabbed Shizu-chan's shoulders, pushing him back, so he fell onto the damp ground, quickly straddling his waist. "That's not funny, flea." Izaya shook his head. "And when you're feeling down just remember I won't let you go." He wasn't letting the blond out of sight. He took pleasure in Shizu-chan's shocked expression, revelling in the control, as he brushed his lips against the confused blond. "Get off me, flea."

Izaya stayed where he was, if it was the old Shizu-chan, he would be playing with fire. This one though was a shell, who had refused to use his strength, since Kasuka had died. He was safe, right now he was the stronger one. "Make me." He let out a small sigh. "If you had the chance, what would you give to get Kasuka-kun back?"

He easily masked the shock he felt, seeing the clarity in those lost coffee coloured eyes. "Anything. Everything." Of course he would, the stupid protozoan, but this was the opening of a new game. "Then that's what, I'll take." He nibbled lightly against the blond's lower lip, wrapping his arms around his neck, breathing against his ear. "I'll take everything you have, until you stop me, Shizu-chan."

He climbed off of him, pulling himself up, looking down at the blond, sitting there with his mouth open, blinking continuously. "Come on, Shizu-chan. I'm soaked." Without waiting for a response, he reached for the other's hand pulling him up and meeting little resistance. Without a word he dragged his new lover, because that was what he would be, out through the gates. Their new game had already started and he already had the upper hand. When he got home, he would place the pieces on the board, officially starting this new game called love.

End

Kadota leaned against the walls, breathing a sigh of relief. That had been close. He looked over at Karisawa, who currently had black shadows, surrounding her mouth, effectively shutting her up. "That was close." He nodded to Celty, who was standing on the other side, to let her go. Immediately a high pitched squeal filled the air. "I knew it Iza-Iza will save Shizu-Shizu."

Kadota shook his head, finding hard to believe the otaku's crazy ideas weren't that crazy after all. Shinra smiled. "Well, that's that. We can stop worrying. Celty my beloved, lets go home." The shadows covering them lowered, before vanishing, revealing the four of them standing inside the grave yard, by the wall, near the gate. Kadota sighed, following the other three. He was glad Shizuo would be looked after, but why was everyone accepting him and Izaya together that easily? "Dotachin, don't get jealous. Oh wait. A love triangle." He shuddered at the gleam in her eyes, making his way to the safety of the van.

_As usual, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought._


End file.
